transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Cronum Infiltration
Plaza - Nova Cronum Nova Cronum is a city-state devoted to the power of the mind, thus there are various institutions that teach and promote philosophical thinking. The circular community's processor passion is seen throughout its art and advertisements. A recurring motif is a blue, stylized optic, seen primary within a glittering mosaic on the tiled ground within the city-state's plaza. None of the buildings are very tall, as "one must remain as grounded as their thoughts", and there are a great number of public gardens sporting bizarre mechanical flora. Blaster has arrived. Blast Off stands in the plaza at Nova Cronum, sipping a glass of wine and staring up at the huge statue of Onslaught that sits in the center of it. He had to get it repaired after Blitzwing nearly destroyed it, but it looks pristine again. The Combaticon shuttle stands just outside the wine shop he and Rumble have been spiffing up. It's a nice place and apparently it's even become fairly popular with some of the Decepticons here. Blast Off hasn't had much time here lately, as he's been busy doing other things. Including an assassination for someone that may bring hostile alien races attacking all of Cybertron again. ...Ooops. The shuttleformer fidgets with his glass, taking another long drink. He's gonna need it. Moonracer has arrived. Chopshop enters the Nova Cronum . Chopshop has arrived. o/~ My radio, believe me, I like it loud! I'm the mech that's a box that can rock the crowd! o/~ Play Me: Old School Boombox Razorclaw has arrived. Decepticon Gumbies trek in and out of Nova Cronum without getting a second thought. It is easy for such Decepticons to actually do this because they are bringing supplies in and out. And cases of wine. Thanks to some pretty solid chitter chatter on the Decepticon frequency, one particularly jammin' Autobot has gotten wind of the next shipment. As they roll in, wheeling crate upon crate upon crate of enerwine, one of those crates is carrying something besides just bottles of wine. But it's not like anyone's going to sit down and inspect each and every one of those things. Nope. This is likely the slickest and smartest way to get into Nova Cronum. Getting back out will be a problem but as long as he can get these reflecto-sensors set up, he can get more mileage out of the sky satellite he just put the finishing touches on. He's going to hear everything that goes on in Nova Cronum. That's the plan anyway. Just gotta' wait for these delivery Cons to finish up. Watching over wine shipments? Pfff. Why would he waste his time with such a thing? Razorclaw had plans to make and future endeavors to prepare for. Though making sure the Empire's hold on Cronum remained did fall under his domain as one of the Military commanders. So perking on a high building ledge while scheming suited him just fine. If anything truely needed his attention, there would be alarms for it. He did give a dour glare in the direction of that statue though. Hmph. Starscream must of put some of his arrogance into the Combaticon commander. But it was a good reminder of who was in control of the city now, so it was left alone. For the time being. And somewhere scuttles the tiny Insecticon Chopshop. Somewhere that might be a bit too close to Blast Off's stock, if he only knew... The Insecticon thief hasn't taken anything quiet yet, though. He's just inspecting, planning, getting ready for a bigger heist. / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off finishes his wine glass. He's heard the reports about the Galatic Assembly assassination and apparently there's now a 100,000 shanix bounty on his head. He stares at the empty glass, then gazes upwards, wondering if there will be angry aliens descending on Cybertron again soon. The irony is, Blast Off originally joined the Decepticons in order to protect it FROM hostile aliens. And now here HE may have brought them in. He's... not in a happy mood, though of course he's not quite ready to take blame, either. No, this Archeonix's fault, not /his/. His optic ridges furrow down, and he pours himself another glass of wine. But why's his hand shaking, then? Trying to calm himself, he looks up as a shipment of wine arrives. With gumbies there, his usual look of aloof superiority returns. He points inside. "Place them in the back... near the red cabernet selections..." He stands in the doorway, looking inside as they head in and making sure they don't break anything. There's a tiny skittering as Chopshop moves into the shadows, hiding behind something to let the gumbies put those boxes of wine down. Now, just to wait for Blast Off to shut the door, turn around, and hopefully too busy being aloof to inspect them properly, leaving the Insecticon to his own planning... If it wasn't for contrasting red and orange against Cronum's bland colors, you'd probably never even notice Razorclaw is anywhere nearby. As is just not looking up is enough to make his perch effective. At least it's not Divebomb swiping stuff to build a scrap metal nest as he sometimes does. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) The Boombox? It doesn't move. It can't. There's no reason to. Well, okay, one of those Decepticon Delivery Mechs trips and those crates fall down and smash and nobody is going to notice this radio hitting the ground and sliding off into the shadows. Nope. There's no reason to notice it. Because of all the wine being spilt as well. Pay attention to the wine. In fact... Distractionary Music: http://youtu.be/W77Kwh6f0TE That may suddenly be playing from all the nearby hackable sound systems in this area. Including the internal systems of the Decepticons in the nearby vicinity. Anything to keep them from spotting the radio over there on the ground. Combat: Old School Boombox compares his Technical to Blast Off's Technical: Failure :( Combat: Old School Boombox compares his Technical to Tiny Stag Beetle 's Technical: Failure :( Combat: Old School Boombox compares his Technical to Battle Lion 's Technical: Success! <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "An optic and a finger then. FINAL, FINAL OFFER." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off ews ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Unfortunately for Chopshop, Blast Off is feeling... fidgety... which brings out his more possibly OCD compulsions. He strides in the wine shop once the gumbies have done the heavy lifting. Handing them their payment, he then points to the door. "That is enough... I'll take it from here." He wouldn't want them breaking bottles or anything. Sorting through wine, checking the shipment and arranging everything neatly on a shelf sounds nice about now. He didn't notice Razorclaw just yet, though he might smirk a bit if he had. Seems he shares the same rank as the Predacon Commander, now. Then, suddenly, as one gumby drops off the last crate, he trips and wine goes smashing *everywhere*!!! "GAH!!!" The Combaticon rushes over, then points angrily at the door. "GET OUT! Get out NOW, and that comes off your payment!" Then he's back to the wine, trying to salvage what he can. Oh PRIMUS what a mess.... he sees the radio, and nudges it with his foot like... what the slag is THIS? But he figures the gumbies probably just left it there and he's too annoyed with them right now to bother trying to run out the door to let them know as they skitter away..... Air Raid has arrived. Air Raid shifts and twists into his black F-15E Strike Eagle mode. Chopshop can sit silently for hours on end just waiting for an oppertune moment to steal something, so he usually doesn't really pay attention to any distractions. But then they just -have- to drop a crate and things go everywhere, and even the Insecticon has to wince a bit. That's stuff he could have stolen! Chopshop skitters while Blast Off is distracted, going behind another bottle that looks a bit dusty. The Insecticon has not noticed that radio being nudged, with his attempt to stay hidden... Battle Lion snaps out of his scheming revere at a very obnoxious interruption. "RAMPAGE TURN THAT SLAG O--oh." After the brief outburst he calms down again, remembering his music video obsessed teammate isn't here. Nrrrr. That means it's something else. Hopefully it's just one of Soundwave's hooligans indulging their disgusting punk taste in earth music. But if its not... Either way the mecha-lion heaves himself out of his sprawl, and bounds off his perch to climb down the wall of a nearby building and into the streets below. Not normally his problem to deal with, but if this -is- somehow a compramising of security.... ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) The Boombox that doesn't belong there isn't there anymore. Thanks to Blast Off's MASSIVE nudge, it just kind of skids off into the shadows, mostly because the music pumping into the DeliveryMechs internal systems has each of them starting to drop their crates and, well, as the song says: SPILL THE WINE. Meanwhile, the Boombox (if it were here. because it is totally not) is trying to figure out how to get through a room full of Decepticons to get outside and get to setting up his reflecto-sensors. Hmmmm. In the meantime, a signal is sent out to put a stop to radio use. Y'know, just in case. Don't need even more back up showing up. Combat: Old School Boombox slips into the shadows and out of sight... ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off hates that song, by the way. Getting annoyed, he's tempted to look for its source... but first... CLEAN UP. He sighs. Then the song just... stops. OH THANK PRIMUS. He relaxes slightly, then shakes his head and heads off to the very back to get a mop and broom. And then... he's got to try and remember how to actually USE them. You know, like *common people* do. UGH. Chopshop continues skittering towards the exit. Sure, he's mostly ignored the song so far, but now that Blast Off is in this room, he's not going to have a chance for a while and hey, may as well investigate what's going on outside. So the beetle skitters on out, going along the roof to avoid Blast Off. Because no one ever looks on the roof. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "It's not EW, it's ART." What sort of petty disaster is this? Razorclaw had no care for Blast Off's little side venture. These mechs were making a mess, and fools of themselves in a pointless manner. How are they suppose to keep the Empire's ironclad dominance in place with people acting like a bunch of sloshed sheep? With a grumbling growl he stalks up behind one of the delivery mechs, and moments later the fellow has his face in the wine stained pavement courtesy of a paw to the back of his head. Which keeps him pinned there even as Razorclaw lowers his own head down to that level. "What in the name of the pits do you ignoramic ingrates think you are doing? Is this how you treat our gracious allownace of this perview of economic support and passtime provisions?" The mech flails haplessly as he's held down by a paw nearly as big as his head is. "We couldn't help it! That music is just too catchy!" Razorclaw grumbles, and then shoves the flailing fool aside with little more than a flick of his paw. "Pathetic..." ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing ponders killing Blast Off. That's a lot of dough, man. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off sobs <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "...are you /crying/?" <'Decepticon'> Airlift does consider how many experiments that would fund.. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, ".....I have NO IDEA what you're EVEN TALKING ABOUT. Why on Cybertron would anyone think *I* did that???" <'Decepticon'> Chopshop says, "... Imagine if you stole the reward money. What would they do?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Blast Off you should cosplay as Astrotrain for awhile." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "......." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....Actually, his paint job wouldn't be THAT unbearable, come to think of it....." <'Decepticon'> Scorn sighs judgingly. Outside... What a great place to be. Especially, if you are but a simple boombox that nobody is paying attention to. Whatever traffic may be out there, the poor piece of nothing gets knocked around and in the general direction of the Onslaught Statue. Which just happens to be where the thing wants to be. It pops open and out skitters a small Disc shaped bug that starts crawling up the statue to implant itself at the top and activate itself. The first of three needed for the satellite to triangulate the signal. Combat: Old School Boombox compares his Technical to 75: Success! <'Decepticon'> Razorclaw says, "For sparks's sake Blast Off, suck it up. You are a DECEPTICON. Just shoot whoever tries to claim that in the head." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Scorn, you don't believe this TOTAL COMPLETE nonsense, do you??" <'Decepticon'> Razorclaw says, "Most of this motley crew would take a bounty that high on them as a -compliment-." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I would prefer that look for you, personally..." <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "Vortex. /This/ is why I always do that." <'Decepticon'> Onslaught radio off. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....I...uh, well, yes. Yes, I should do that. I'm an excellent sniper after all.... though I am NOT saying I did that. ...Wait, Onslaught, I! ...*sighs*" <'Decepticon'> Chopshop says, "Maybe we could fake his arrest, steal their money..." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Believe what? That you're considering painting yourself like Astrotrain to hide? ..And sate blitxwing's loneliness." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...WHAT? ....Uh, why DO you like that paintjob anyway, Blitzwing?" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Face them with confidence, my dear, and kill anyone that comes after you. It's as simple as that." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "UhhhhhhhhhhhNOREASON" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "BOSS COME BACK!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Uh...yes, of course Scorn. ....Blitzwing.... you're nowhere near Nova Cronum right?" <'Decepticon'> Razorclaw doesn't actually raise his voice, but the way he enunciates it cares much the same impact "BLAST OFF." Then back to normal. "Focus on your location at hand. Something is afoul here. And I don't mean the spilt ener-wine." <'Decepticon'> Airlift hmms, "You know, Razorclaw's observation is an apt one..it would be interesting to see who can accumulate the highest bounty in the shortest period of time.." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "......." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Huh what... Wait, Blast Off? Why do you keep getting in trouble?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Very well, Razorclaw, I shall see what I can find... though... first.... could you tell me how this "broom" thing works again?" <'Decepticon'> Razorclaw, flatly, "That's what maintenance droids are for." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I'm not in trouble, there is simply a misunderstanding. But I don;t know, perhaps it is because I am on the *front lines*, braving danger and destroying enemies... and gaining new ones as a result. Yes, it is my sheer amazing warrior skill." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Then where did they go? (wanders off looking for one)" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Boss! I'm not in trouble, see!" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "BLAST OFF! What is all this yammering about?" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....Uh.... a complete and total misunderstanding." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Oh frag." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Which is a shame, because I've seen the video of that shot, and the sniper that DID make it was quite impressive. Obviously, such a shot would be beyond Blast Off's meager skills..." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off has to bite his lip SO HARD on that one..... <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Oh? I'm hearing something about a bounty on your head. Now, don't misunderstand me. There's a bounty on my head, too! It's quite large! So, you can see your bounty as a sign of achievement if you wish. BUT. If you gained this bounty performing something FOOLISH and detrimental to our cause... that's another story." The jamming signal in the area disperses. <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "I mean, I personally would even go so far as to offer a salute and buy a drink for the sniper capable of that shot. But I guess the galaxy will never know who the superb shot was who outshined every other talentless hack of a sniper in the Gal..oh..oh dear, I'm sorry. I of -course- didn't mean to include you in that statement Blast Off. I'm sure you're quite skilled, even if you couldn't make that shot." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...I.... Like I said, this is a COMPLETE misunderstanding. I had nothing to do with that, or the possible resultant swarms of aliens who may be coming to vent their anger on our...planet. ....Yes. Um, speaking of which, as Aerospace CO, I believe I shall set to work making sure that if that DOES happen we can destroy them in short order! Indeed. Yes." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Hrrrrghhhh... that sounds almost like a CONFESSION!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off sound of muffled silence in Airlift's direction....Mrrrghh..... <'Decepticon'> Chopshop chitters. "Can we at least steal the reward even if it wasn't him?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "It... it is NOT. I- I would not do something so...foolish. You know ME. (nervous laughter)" <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Come now Commander Scorponok, certainly you've reviewed Blast Off's personnel records. He hardly has the skill necessary...I mean, this is Blast Off we're talking about." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off muffled hissing sound <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Riiight, of course he doesn't. But even so..." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off hufffs <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Ooh, you take that back Airlift! Blast Off is the BEST sniper this galaxy has ever seen!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "I bet it was him!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off Sound of breaking wine bottle in the background. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I..uh, thank you Vortex, for that show of team support, but I... I... well, I *could* have made the shot, naturally, but.... I just...didn't. That's all. Don't underestimate my *astounding* sniper skills." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Chopshop's remark nevertheless gave me an idea. Blast Off, I'm sure you're aware of various other snipers of similar ability. Pin the assassination on one of them. I'd hate to see the galaxy come to believe it was one of us that did it. And I'd further hate to have to KILL any Decepticons trying to claim your bounty. And by KILL, I mean after I let Weirdwolf use said Decepticon as his chew-toy for several days!" <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "I'm just not buying it Vortex. I mean, someone like Jazz or Moonracer perhaps, they would have the skill. But Blast Off simply doesn't rate into their league.."" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Psshh." Battle Lion just rolls his eyes at the ongoing conversations. He is not one to be so easily distracted by it. The delivery mechs are useless so the robotic beast stalks away from them, tail lashing, ears tuned and alert. Something was out of place here, something didn't belong. And the hunter was going to find it... Blast Off stands there with a broom, looking confused. What end is he supposed to use, anyway? Where's the power button? He ponders these things, then receives a radio message from razorclaw. <<...Let me know if you see anything. I shall do the same.>> He stops to look around the shop, but fails to notice that disc. He hasn't noticed Chopshop either. In fact, he's getting more and more nervous, thanks to the Con channel. They know, Oh PRIMUS they KNOW. OH SLAG THIS. He places the broom down and heads back to open another wine bottle and take a long, long drink. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Uh... yes, Jazz, Moonracer...Wraith... they are all reasonably good shots." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Airlift... remind me to demonstrate my sniping skills for you sometime......." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Well... that was fun." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Oh stop sulking Blast Off, it's not like I'm not going to repair you if the bounty hunters catch up to you." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....Bounty hunters?" Chopshop's made it outside, where the Insecticon transforms and stretches. Wait, was that Razorclaw? Chopshop chitters and leans against the front of Blast Off's shop, a bit too amused with what's going on the Decepticon channel rather than focusing on looking around. Chop Shop rises into his robot form, watch out! <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Fun?" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "I like fun!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "You missed out, Tex." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "I always miss out!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Free wine for anyone who spots these bounty hunters before I do." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Ah, yes Blast Off, when someone places a bounty on a being, the people who go hunting that person for the reward are called bounty hunters." <'Decepticon'> Airlift would have thought that obvious. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "You guys have my radio ID right? No one answers my texts!" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "That's because your call back tone is you singing 'I'm a Minicon Girl' Vortex, and it's terrifying." <'Decepticon'> Vortex gasps. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "It's meant to be terrifying. Obviously." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "What?? I was tweeting the whole time. Sorry." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Tweet something about me!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Tag me too. My name is Vortext." <'Decepticon'> Chopshop says, "Haha, I get it" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Tweeted." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "That reminds me. Vortex. STOP TEXTING ME. Not unless it's important." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "HEY!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Oh okay..." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "And don't start texting Zarak!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Do you think he'll respond??" The Boombox is in top form right now. Well, maybe not full on top form. Granted, whatever that thing is doing right now, it is attempting to take out the lights in the general area. There some serious musical infiltration of the systems around here, thanks to the disc being activated and helping to broaden the signal, the boombox might be able to cause a blackout here, which will give him a bit more room to work. And a chance to no longer be a boombox, so he can cover more ground quickly and get these other sensors hooked up faster so he can bounce. Blackout Virus: http://youtu.be/A_RZY89BkfY Combat: Old School Boombox compares his Technical to 80: Success! <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "I would be delighted to!" Really he just wants to forward the texts to Scorponok. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Okay!" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Hnngh! ZARAK!" <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Vortex, were you aware you could send images via text messaging?" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "I'm confused." <'Decepticon'> Airlift also reprograms his radio to forward any texts from Vortex straight to Blast Off without Airlift seeing anything. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Oh please, don't tell him that.... he'll start texting all of us Combaticons are sorts of disgusting things....." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I do NOT need to see his latest "projects"." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "I need critique!" <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "It's my duty to help all Decepticon's better utilize the equipment they are given Blast Off.. *forward Vortex simple picture based instructions*" <'Decepticon'> Vortex sounds way too excited upon receiving text. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Slag it all... that's it, I'm getting an unlisted radio number...." <'Decepticon'> Airlift relists his number. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Stop that!!!" <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "I told you to never call me on this wall! This is an unlisted wall!" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off is rather frazzled now, so he's not going to notice much at the moment besides his wine bottle. He drains the glass, then pours another one. He glances up, annoyed at that music. "Where IS that coming from? Who the slag is playing that anyway?" This gives him a new thing to focus on, so he begins to look for the source... if there is one to find. But alas... it seems to be coming from- everywhere. The Combaticon looks around... and repeats, "Where IS this coming from?" This... this isn't right. Something's definitely wrong... he just isn't sure what yet. Besides from his LIFE, that is. Chopshop was leaning, and then all of the lights go out. The Insecticon gives a worried chitter. And there's the music going as well. Any other time, Chopshop would be loving this, but it has him a bit worried he's not doing the distraction... "I can hear it out here as well..." the Insecticon says back down to Blast Off. Oh, hey, he might know Chopshop is here now. Clearly outside of his store and not inside. And now the street lighting is on the fritz as well? This was more than just a glitch in the system now, that much was certain. Heavy steps stop as Razorclaw comes to pause under on the light structures as it frizzles out. But what the optics can't see is not going to stop him. Ears swivel one way and the other like tiny sonar dishes, olfactory sensors filtering through the spilted wine and familiar Decepticon scent marks to find any that stand out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." is practically purred under his breath. Combat: Battle Lion searches for Old School Boombox . Combat: Old School Boombox has been found! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) The Boom Box has no idea whether or not he's been found out. He's too busy trying to -- slag. That's Razorclaw. His sensors take a moment to actually pinpoint that fool. And that's exactly all he needs to know. He doesn't dare transform, not right now. Instead, the only thing he does his try to zero in on Razorclaw's vocal patterns and he decides to hurl out another one of those tracks he's got handy to see if he can't keep himself out of harm's way for just a bit longer. Now Hear This: http://youtu.be/p47fEXGabaY Volume Level: 100. Combat: Old School Boombox strikes Battle Lion with his Livin' Loud Vida Loca attack! Hi-Tech Cybertronian Sportscar speedily approaches Nova Cronum, and once within a few kliks of the city-state, she shifts to robot mode and engages her active-camouflage stealth equipment so that she may extract Blaster without causing too much of a ripple inside the city. A Hi-Tech Cybertronian Sportscar shifts to reveal , Autobot Interdiction Specialist! Combat: Moonracer slips into the shadows and out of sight... ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off keeps looking around, then up as he hears Chopshop speaking. Wait, when did HE get here? "What are YOU doing here, Chopshop? If you are planning on even stepping foot inside my shop think again...." Not without being *scrutinized heavily* at least.... Then he hears this Livin' La Vida Loca song, then Razorclaw seems to be poking at something... slag, can't a gentlemech just enjoy a bit of peace and quiet? Especially after hearing that everyone seems to know he did that assassination and seems to know about that bounty on his head... or maybe that's true. Maybe he actually DID throw Scorponok off the track. Primus he hopes so....... He downs another glass poste haste, then begins walking towards Razorclaw while also trying to keep an eye on wherever Chopshop seems to be. "Did you find something?" Aha, there's that blathering fool.. except that's the same time that Blaster fires back with more of that insipid audial garbage. Some days super hearing is as much of a bane as it is an advantage, if the lion's aggrivated growl is any indication. But unlike some idiots in this faction Razorclaw knows better than to go blazing off when compromised, that would just be a waste of effort and energy. "You only delay the inevitable, Autobot..." Instead of going off half-cocked he transforms, draws his sword... and just slams it into the ground, using its sonic vibration to try and block out the obnoxious wavelengths instead of risking to try and actually strike while unable to process clearly. Razorclaw rises up into his formidable robot mode. Combat: Razorclaw's Sorry no mass murdering my own faction tonight attack on Razorclaw goes wild! Combat: Razorclaw strikes Chopshop with his Sorry no mass murdering my own faction tonight (Grab) attack! Chopshop was about to say something smarmy back to Blast Off, but then there's music and Razorclaw comes back. And before he can really process what's happened, poor Chopshop is smacked by rubble from Razorclaw's sword slamming into the ground. The Insecticon chitters and shoots a slight glare at the Predacon with those red, red eyes. "What's going on? Who's causing this?" he asks. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) <'Decepticon'> Razorclaw snarls softly. "Can your insipid arguing, we've got an Autobot pest, and where there is one there is usually more..." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Just when I thought my already *lovely* day couldn't get any better.... *huffs*" Moonracer wraps herself in her photon-bending ghillie suit, creeping slowly past the gates to enter Nova Cronum proper. Over the Autobot's secure comm frequency, Moonracer emits an active ping solely for Blaster, in hopes of receiving a passive response in return so that she may pinpoint his location and make with the extraction - Air Raid standing by in neutral airspace not far off. Under the veil of her hi-tech camouflage, the femme assembles her pulse laser slowly and quietly, preparing for anything that may happen while she is behind enemy lines. That Boom Box hidden in the many shadows of there being almost no light out here, pulls himself together into the Autobot that has come to be known as: BLASTER. The Master of Communications pops up from behind something or other and immediately starts to move in a direction that the Decepticons are not. He tries to keep his back to a wall, while he follows his own internal guidance systems off into the direction of where he should be trying to install his second D-Bug. He does make sure that the external speakers on anything nearby continue to blast forth various loud expulsions of music, to keep those that are in pursuit reeling from the sounds of Blastness. His volume is still at impressive levels so those with epic super hearing will probably still have a bit more to deal with. Not to mention this song's bouncing around so it should help to mask his covert movements and location. While all of this is happening, the M.C. returns Moonracer's ping with a couple more silent pings to let her know he's got two more bugs to plant! So hang tight. But he does know where she be at! Woop! o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blaster strikes Razorclaw with his Volumus Loudicus (Grab) attack! Combat: Blaster compares his Technical to Chopshop's Intelligence: Failure :( Combat: Blaster compares his Technical to Razorclaw's Intelligence: Success! Combat: Blaster compares his Technical to Blast Off's Intelligence: Success! F-15E Strike Eagle drifts in lazy, bored circles high above Nova Cronum. Well, near the outskirts, because the airspace is probably buzzing with seekers. <> he asks, suddenly flying inverted. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off notices that Razorclaw DID indeed find something. And strikes at it, causing Chopshop to chitter angrily from the rooftop. The Combaticon's ionic blaster comes out from subspace and he grips it tightly in his hand- the other hands still holding the wine glass, of course. "An Autobot? HERE?" Oh no, they're worse than turbo-roaches- and they're infesting THE WINE SHOP. Or at least right next to it. Then the music starts all over again, and the already frazzled Combaticon steps back, slowly shaking his head. "Gah! Someone make that STOP! What a revolting cacophony!!" Really, there are times he just wants to flee to deep space and be alone in the icy quiet void-(and would TRULY LIKE IT for awhile...) and this is one of those times. Thus he fails to notice Blaster easing along off in the shadows. The musical interference is still a pain in the skidplate, but without the heightened hearing it is little more than a minor annoyance now. Razorclaw has heard much, much worse during Rampage's late night music video binges. "Foolish Autobot, you cannot hide from us on -our own- turf..." He takes a moment to aim in the direction Blaster slinked off, and fires. Is he still not entirely seeing straight? That didn't get near him. Or wasn't where he was aiming in the first place. Instead the shells slam into the side of a trash receptical, the volatile gases they contain causing it to explode as well, showering refuse and scrap metal all across the alley way. And preferably all over the Autobot as well. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Blaster with his Trashin Your Style attack! -3 Combat: Secondary Damage! Chopshop can hear through the music, so used as he is to ignoring distractions. So he sees someone ducking away. Well, won't he stay and play? With a transformation, the massive mandibles of the stag beetle slam together as he flies over to try and give Blaster a big ol' hug. With giant mandibles. (Its not a hug) Chop Shop folds down into a giant stag beetle! Combat: Giant Stag Beetle strikes Blaster with his BEETLE FIGHTING (Grab) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Moonracer silently weaves her way through alleyways, canals, tunnels, and off-beaten paths, pressing deeper into Nova Cronum toward that last ping she received from Blaster. Rounding a corner under radio silence, Moonracer flattens herself against the wall of a building and leans out ever-so-slightly, surveying the trouble Blaster's managed to get himself into. He mentioned Razorclaw over the comm, so.. the femme kneels down quietly, pulling her pulse rifle up to a shoulder and sighting in the Predacon leader. Moonracer shuts her vents and pauses, allowing her systems to settle out while dialing in her night-vision scope. She passes the crosshairs over the big cat, counting down in her head 3... 2... 1... and she pulls the trigger, a muffled *pfwip!* gasps and launches an electric round after Razorclaw. Combat: Moonracer appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Moonracer strikes Razorclaw with her Pulse Laser attack! F-15E Strike Eagle finally ends up breaking into the airspace, and is trailing a pair of angry seekers whom he tries to fend off with missiles. Shrapnel litters the plaza when he lands on a rooftop. It's not difficult to follow the music to the wine shop. Of course it's a wine shop. The sound of Moonracer's shot makes him jerk, and he whistles low in appreciation. "Well now that we're not sneaking around..." Rifle drawn, he moves in without much thought, making to try and pry Blaster from the jaws of death. Air Raid folds and compacts into his robot mode. Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Air Raid strikes Giant Stag Beetle with his Gimme dat (Grab) attack! Maybe it is the luck of the draw, but the trash can explosion knocks Blaster around and out into the open. Where he gets a chance to get mandibled by the likes of Chopshop. It was almost as if they planned that out or something. Even if they didn't, it was quite the coincidence. Not many of those in war but whatever. Right at this instant, though, Blaster is wincing in pain from the sudden arrival of Chopshop and he narrows his optics. "Sorry. I don't take requests. But here's one I know you're gonna' hate!" And Blaster's speakers pump up a new jam, this time the music coming out of the Autobot directly. Especially since he's been found out. That's good enough for him right now. Sounds of Blastness: http://youtu.be/tIdIqbv7SPo All the while, though, while Blaster struggles to try and get himself free of Chopshop, his D-Bug skitters out of his chest and up to his shoulder and leaps off to attach itself to the nearest wall, scurry up it and drill itself into coordinated place (The Wine Shop Rooftop). Much like the one that is hidden on the Onslaught statue. Combat: Blaster strikes Giant Stag Beetle with his Optic Blackout Area attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Giant Stag Beetle 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blaster strikes Razorclaw with his Optic Blackout Area attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Razorclaw's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blaster misses Blast Off with his Optic Blackout Area attack! -4 Combat: Blaster compares his Technical to 80: Success! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off flinches as Razorclaw starts blowing things up. "Watch it, Predacon!!! If you damage my shop needlessly I'll be expecting you to pay compensation. Let the fool get somewhere... else, THEN you can blow him up!" But then suddenly- IT'S RAINING AUTOBOTS. All around his shop. If he could just direct *everyone* away form it he would... but alas there is just no way. The Combaticon lets out an exasperated sigh, then turns to fire upon Air Raid, who's just come out of the sky. AND YET- before he can shoot... Blaster appears! Blast OFF (the far better of the BLAST names, by the way...>_>) narrows optics and turns to shoot at him instead. "Get OUT!!! ALL of you!!" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Blaster with his BLAST OFF BLASTS BLASTER attack! -3 As Razorclaw said a few minutes ago on the faction band, where there is one Autobot there tends to be several more. "Prehaps if you paid more attention to the war around you instead of some trivial pursuit they would of not gotten this far in the first place," the Predacon retorts coldly to Blast Off's yelling. But Blaster is saved from farther wrath as Moonracer steps out of her hiding to peg his shoulder with a pulse blast. Slag and a half, if he hadn't had to transform to block out that incideous racket... but unlike -some- strategists he is not one to dwell on plans needing to adjust. Leaving Blaster to the whims of the others he turns and charges towards the femme sharpshooter with a cleaving swing of his sword. "You should of stuck to slinking through the shadows like the vermin you are." Combat: Razorclaw sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Razorclaw misses Moonracer with his Sonic Broadsword attack! Giant Stag Beetle would have grinned sinisterly as he caught Blaster, ready to hoist the Autobot around like a trophy. But then, things happen in very quick succession as another Autobot shows up out of nowhere and manages to take Blaster from his jaws, and then he's suddenly blinded. "Gah! My -prize-! Come back here!" Chopshop yells, his cutting lasers activating despite the lack of any real target. This is not going to be pleasant for anyone involved. Combat: Giant Stag Beetle strikes Blast Off with his LASER RAVE (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Giant Stag Beetle misses Moonracer with his LASER RAVE (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Giant Stag Beetle strikes Blaster with his LASER RAVE (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Giant Stag Beetle strikes Air Raid with his LASER RAVE (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Giant Stag Beetle strikes Razorclaw with his LASER RAVE (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Air Raid immediately drops Blaster when the music starts and the giant stag beetle lazorz him. "Argh! Thassit! You're FIRST!" He reaches to grab Chopshop by his pincers and if he can wrangle them, he'll try to twist him off his feet and hard onto his back with the intend to crack armor. Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Air Raid strikes Giant Stag Beetle with his Flip! attack! Moonracer's finely aimed laser round connects with Razorclaw a block or two away, and the timing proves to have been perfect as she manages to distract the gestalt leader enough that he proceeds after her instead of tearing Blaster in half. The femme grunts to herself in a small show of self-appreciation, grabbing her ghillie suit after pulling one hand away from the rifle and subspacing the bit of techno-flair she's got going for her. Drawing aggro on the big cat might not have been the brightest idea in the playbook, but it was what Blaster needed to get this Intel Op accomplished - and Intel does teamwork better than anyone this side of Charr! Now that the jig is definitely up, Moonracer pops up to her feet and backpedals quickly, peppering Razorclaw as he approaches with quick bursts of weaponsfire, hoping at some point she manages to slow the lion down! Razorclaw is not one to be trifled with, Moonracer soon learns, as the Predacon commander swipes at her with his giant broadsword. The nimble femme leaps past the Decepticon and tucks into a roll, coming out on the other side and shifting forms. The sportscar that emerges quickly trains a electro-cannon after Razorclaw, filling the gap between them with a huge lightning bolt! "Bad kitty!" Combat: Hi-Tech Cybertronian Sportscar sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Hi-Tech Cybertronian Sportscar strikes Razorclaw with her Electro-Cannon attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Razorclaw's Agility. (Crippled) ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off huffs at Razorclaw. "...I was a little *distracted* by the possible threat to life and limb earlier....by completely /unfounded accusations/, I might add..." (Yeah right.) Then Chopshop's laser blasts strike the edge of his arm, not causing a lot of damage even to the fragile shuttleformer, but still... it's annoying. "Chopshop- the same goes for you... if you cause unneccessary damage to that shop, it's coming out of your paycheck... or food rations. Or gruel. Or whatever it is Insecticons get." He moves in to find a target... maybe he can get Air Raid back in his sights.... He radios the Aerialbot, <> Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Chop Shop rises into his robot form, watch out! The giant stag beetle is flipped by Air Raid hard enough his armor is smashed. He's still a bit blinded, but he has (vague idea of) a target, and that's what matters for now. Chopshop transforms to robot mode, standing taller than Air Raid. He attempts to lunge forward and stab at the Aerialbot with his Disruptor Spear, hoping to keep the Aerialbot grounded for now. Combat: Chopshop strikes Air Raid with his Payback for that arrow! attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! The deft femme dodges out of the way of the powerful swing, but it did flush her out into the open fully so it is not entirely a futile attempt. Razorclaw turns on his heel, just in time to catch sight of her coming out of her maneuver into vehicle mode instead and firing off bolts of electricity in while trying to keep her distance. With quick thinking he brings up his weapon to partially shield himself from the blast, arcs of current crackling back along his arms and legs as it seeks the quickest route to ground itself out. "Rrrr. Prehaps tonight I shall finish what Shockwave did not..." There's some amount of convenience in not having to wield one's guns by hand, he doesn't have to put down his sword even as he takes aim at her sleek form with his shoulder cannons and fires after her instead. Combat: Razorclaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Razorclaw misses Hi-Tech Cybertronian Sportscar with his Twin Concussion Blasters attack! -1 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Air Raid gets IMPALED for his trouble, and to the ground at that. "Blurgh!" He glances down at his energon-coated hands, and the spear that's driven right through his chest, which is really not a great spot for it. Gripping the shift, he tries to pry it free, which is just as painful. "Someone pull this out please!?" From the ground, all he can think to do is try and scissor kick Chopchop's legs, if he can reach them. Combat: Air Raid strikes Chopshop with his Kick attack! "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Raid belatedly barks at Blast Off. "Jokes on you, I got a yard pass this time!" Kup's defensive driving classes have certainly seemed to have paid off! Moonracer is quick on the cut, speedily wheeling around the concussion rounds that explode oohhh-so close. She certainly catches her fair share of flak, shrapnel, and debris as the rounds explode just beyond her, but none of it is anything as potent as it would be were she to receive the Predacon's attacks directly. With that signature transformation sound, Moonracer springs up in her sleek robot mode, rifle already held at the ready - but this time around, she's got another barrel attached to the weapon, and it looks mean! Moonracer targets Razorclaw first as he's the most pressing threat, discharging the weapon with a cycle of the underslung action and a *FWUMP!* A canister sails after the Predacon with a whistle, and Moonracer then immediately swings the weapon around, firing in sequence after the Insecticon and the Combaticon. A Hi-Tech Cybertronian Sportscar shifts to reveal , Autobot Interdiction Specialist! Combat: Moonracer strikes Razorclaw with her Grenade Launcher Area attack! Combat: Moonracer strikes Chopshop with her Grenade Launcher Area attack! Combat: Moonracer misses Blast Off with her Grenade Launcher Area attack! Air Raid finds the time to swoon at Moonracer's mass grenading, as he bleeds on the ground. "She's so cool." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) On the other hand, this is a good reminder of WHY they were thorns in Shockwave's side for so long and still function to this day. Evasive little glitches. As Moonracer transforms back to robot mode and brings out her grenade launcher Razorclaw just charges right towards her. At least one of the explosive shots had to of hit him, because there is an eruptiong of smoke and fire from such an impact and a thundering BOOM that could not be anything else. He took that headlong, it had to of be a nasty blow! All the same Razorclaw comes tearing out of the resulting blast cloud, and in lion mode no less. Maybe after taking a brutal strike like that straight on she won't be expecting another frontal assault as he comes lunging towards her with those infamously named claws of his ready to rip into her shiny femme plating. Razorclaw lunges forward to land as a massive, mightly lion. Let the hunt begin! Combat: Battle Lion strikes Moonracer with his Razor Claws attack! Chopshop is kicked back from Air Raid, but he leaves his spear there. Unfortunately, he's kicked back into Moonracer's grenade and his already damaged armor is damaged further by the explosion. The Insecticon manages to drag himself up, his red eyes glaring at the Aerialbot. "You want it out, do you?" he chitters. "Oh, I'll -help- with that!" With that, Chopshop just atempts to yank the spear out of Air Raid, ignoring other damage. Its his spear, not the Aerialbot's! Combat: Chopshop strikes Air Raid with his And I'll be taking that back! (Punch) attack! Blast Off huffs at Raid, "...You got a WHAT?" He blinks at the Aerialbot just in time to spot Moonracer firing a grenade at him. Despite the fact that he's frazzled and having a VERY BAD DAY ™... his natural quick reflexes are at least still working. Which is a good thing, since he seems to be especially fragile when it comes to getting BLOWN UP. Go fig. Diving to the right, he rolls with the motion, coming back up on his feet to aim his weapon at the femme now instead. CAREFULLY... he doesn't want any more harm coming to the wine shop. Never mind what all those explosives just did. He's trying not to think about that. Combat: Blast Off strikes Moonracer with his EVERYONE STOP EXPLODING STUFF OKAY? Except me. attack! -3 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Moonracer's energon reserves are dwindling after that glorious grenade giveaway, so she's not at all interested in prolonging this skirmish any longer than it needs to be. That being said, as she attempts to make her retreat, Razorclaw explodes from the hazy smoke cloud she's laid out across Nova Cronum, indeed catching her by surprise. Moonracer is slapped silly and goes crashing into a building front, bouncing off the reinforced steel with a sickening crunch. It is then that Blast Off's rounds pepper her slackened frame, ripping through her armored plating and exposing delicate internals underneath. Moonracer pushes the pain to the back of her processor and shunts into her alternate mode, flooring it and blazing past Chopshop, who she attempts to force into an alleyway by careening dangerously close to him on her way out. "Raid, grab the boombox! We're gone!" Combat: Hi-Tech Cybertronian Sportscar sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Hi-Tech Cybertronian Sportscar begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Air Raid smirks sourly at Blast Off before Chopshop totally rips the spear out of the ground, and then out of him. There's probably a chunk or two of important bits still stick on the spearhead. "Blrhghg-OKAY!" Struggling to get back on his feet, he staggers over to wherever Blaster is and tries to grab him, if he's still in boombox mode that is. "Lezzgo," he slurs from energon loss, stumbling out after Moonracer. Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Air Raid begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Hi-Tech Cybertronian Sportscar , Blast Off, and Battle Lion ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Chopshop is too slow to catch up to all of these retreating Autobots. So he does the only thing he can do: Sit down, and work on cleaining off his disruptor spear. Ah well, at least he got a bit of a meal out of this... Blast Off watches as the Autobots finally begin retreating. He takes a few pot shots at Air Raid, for old time's sake, which probaly tear off a few more chunks o' aerialbot should they hit, then turns to look at the damage. Oh slag, this isn't pretty. Fortunately, the damage could be far worse... but this is going to take a lot more clean up than just a broom or mop now. IF Blast Off could even figure out HOW to use those strange, unfamiliar tools. He looks over to Chopshop. "Chopshop... you want some wine? Clean up that mess." Battle Lion emits a low rumble as the Autobots take off before he can finish the job. "They were up to something," he states the obvious. Then turns and just stalks back off into the city to ponder things. He really does not give a frag about Blast Off's little ruined shop, he's got more important war related things to worry about. Moonracer moves to the Outskirts. Moonracer has left. Chopshop chitters as Razorclaw leaves. "Might explain why they used so much distraction... Just a question of what..." Blast Off gets a slight glare from the red eyed Insecticon. "... Suure!" he says, sounding too eager. Blast Off is basically giving Chopshop free reign over his stock. This is a terrible idea. Blast Off sighs. Razorclaw's comment gets a nod. "I shall scan the area... see what I can find." Then to the Insecticon, "...Indeed. I would like to know what that was all about too...." He looks around, and will be inspecting the area for bugs (no, not like Chopshop...actually, yes, like Chopshop, too. Also the spying kind)). Whether he finds anything is up in the air though. Chopshop's eager answer gets a slight head tilt from the Combaticon. Hmmm... that was a little TOO quick. But shooing him away now would just mean HE has to clean instead. "I'm still going to *watch* you, you realize..." He's also going to be watching for those Bounty Hunters he's now worried may be on his tail from now on. That distraction might benefit Chopshop, ulitmately.... time will tell on THAT as well. Chopshop says "You're doing the report about all this though." Because he'd still be able to steal something even if Blast Off was watching, or so he thinks. Chopshop, the most confident. Blast Off sighs. "...Fair enough. Just... clean." Please. The now tired Combaticon is soon pouring himself another drink. It's been one of those days. Chopshop goes off to clean! It'll be spotless when he's done. Then again, some things Blast Off might have wanted to keep might vanish mysteriously. Can never tell with Chopshop